


Love Thy Neighbour

by Calysta18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta18/pseuds/Calysta18
Summary: Jared and Jensen have lived in the same small town since childhood.   Flip sides of a coin, different in every way, their paths have crossed on many occasions and even worked in the same company.  But a doomed short relationship left them both reeling with confusion, hurt and anger.Two years on and the attraction is still lurking under the surface but both men have decided instead to channel all their energies into hating one another, the situation made worse by the fact that they are now neighbours. The local judge is finally fed up with their petty small claims against one another and “sentences” them to live together for a week.  Can Jared and Jensen ever learn to put the past behind them and love thy neighbour??!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Author’s Notes:  
>  Written for The Huntress as she “won me” at Sweet Charity (sorry it took so long). Her prompt was “Jensen and Jared are small-town neighbours who keep suing each other for the most inane things, such as a tree overlapping into the others yard. The local judge finally gets fed up and orders them to live together and learn to get along, but they are complete opposites.” And I added a past and some angst!!

“This is all your fault.” 

 

“My fault?” Jensen snapped. “How did you work that one out?”

 

“It’s your tree,” Jared snapped back.

 

“You sued me,” Jensen yelled. 

 

“You sued me first,” Jared accused with a glare.

 

“Don’t be so damn childish,” Jensen snarled.

 

“Me childish? Me childish?” Jared’s voice rose with anger. “My fence was not on your land. Not even one centimetre.”

 

“It was.”

 

“Was not,” Jared countered with another glare. “Your tree is ugly….. and….. and stuff.”

 

“So sue me….,” Jensen paused for a moment and rolled his eyes. “Oh wait you have,” he snarled.

 

“Your porch light is on all night.”

 

“Not getting enough beauty sleep?” Jensen countered.

 

“It’s annoying as hell,” Jared argued ignoring the insult. 

 

“Your big ass summer house obscured my view and blocked out the sun,” Jensen retorted.

 

“And your damn tree’s branch is hanging over my land….. my land,” Jared screeched. “And it’s coming down….. the whole thing… branch by branch. And then it’s gonna burn,” Jared said, knowing he was being childish but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

 

Jensen growled softly, just loud enough to stop Jared in mid-smirk. Dropping his bag Jensen took a step into Jared’s personal space glowering, his body vibrating with frustration and barely restrained fury. Jared mirrored Jensen’s movement, dropped his bag and stepped forwards. They glared at each other, lips pursed in anger, hands clenched into fists at their sides.

 

“Ladies. Ladies,” a voice interrupted their staring match. 

 

Jensen and Jared both swung around turning their angry glares on the owner of the voice. Judge Kendall Morrison couldn’t help his smirk at the twin scowls from the young men. He was going to enjoy this. After thirty years as judge to the small town, Kendall had decided he deserved some fun and Jared and Jensen had handed themselves to him on a plate with their incessant bickering and suing and counter-suing each other. He had a whole filing cabinet dedicated to their childish disputes and idly wondered if his secretary, Tilda, was indeed right in her supposition that they didn’t hate each other but instead loved one another. But then Tilda thought she had been visited by aliens so the jury was out on her hypothesis. 

 

Kendall sighed – these two young men were making him feel every year of his sixty-four years. He was six months away from retirement and had seen it all during his long career, nothing surprised him anymore and had even found himself involved in a case of hamster kidnapping. He chuckled at the thought even more determined to write a book when he retired if he could fit it in between fishing and enjoying his time as grandpa to his seven grandchildren. 

 

Kendall turned his attention back to the two young men. He knew them both well, had watched them grow up and had seen them both in his court-room over the years. Kendall shook away his memories with a sigh and adopted his best stern expression, the one he used on twelve year olds who had stolen apples or candy. “Have you both quite finished?”

 

“Yes sir,” Jensen replied softly.

 

“Suck up,” Jared hissed in Jensen’s ear.

 

“Mr Padalecki. I think we have discussed your manners many times in the past,” Kendall boomed. “And I see you still have not learned.”

 

“Sorry Judge Morrison.” Jared rolled his eyes. “But this just sucks.”

 

Kendall raised an eyebrow. “Yes I have to agree Mr Padalecki. It does indeed… as you say… suck. You two young men are sorely trying my patience.”

 

“But,” Jared interrupted.

 

“No buts,” Kendall put a hand up stopping Jared mid-sentence. “You are both slowly driving me bat shit crazy.” He flicked open the thick file in his hand scanning the contents he knew by heart. He peered over the top of his glasses. “My courtroom is not …. and will never be…. your personal battlefield. I’m even thinking of getting you both your own chairs engraved with your names… like in the movies.”

 

“I can explain,” Jared started to say.

 

“Oh I’m sure you can,” Kendall interrupted. “But I’m not interested in your explanations or excuses or your petty squabbles,” he turned to a silent Jensen. “Or yours Mr Ackles.” Kendall noticed the blush painting Jensen’s face and felt a momentary stab of guilt but pushed it firmly down. He turned his attention back to Jared who was again opening his mouth to protest. “I am not listening,” Kendall growled. “Today it stops.” He managed to smother his threatened smirk at the way Jared snapped his mouth closed. “I don’t care who is right and who is wrong. I’ve had enough. It stops now.”

 

“Fine,” Jared replied. “We’ll stop behaving like a couple of kids. Right Jensen?” he nudged Jensen’s arm. “Live and let live… and all that crap.”

 

Jensen nodded. “Yeah I guess.”

 

“Now can we go?” Jared asked, impatience tainting his tone.

 

“Neither of you are getting off that easily,” Kendall answered firmly. “You have both tried my patience, wasted mine, the sheriff’s and the court’s time and today you will pay your dues.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Jensen frowned nodding towards the large gothic looking house hidden behind the large metal gates. He peered through the gates studying the house. Bordered by trees on each side, the house was old, its walls dark grey with age. Stone steps lead up to the front door and curtains had been drawn across all the windows making the house seems more eerie, even unloved. Jensen swore he could hear the house creaking but convinced himself it was probably the wind in the trees. The garden was slightly overgrown with vines creeping up and along covering the walls of the house. Jensen couldn’t help shivering – the children of the town had always been convinced that the house was haunted, that the lady who lived here had been a witch. The house had always been the subject of countless dares and pointedly ignored during Trick or Treat at Halloween despite the large bowl of candy that always sat on the porch. Jensen shivered again as he turned back to the judge, frown still in place. “Why bring us here?”

 

Kendall folded his arms. “So I can sentence you to live with each other for a week in that house,” he pointed towards the building not able to miss the horrified look that passed between the two men. May be Tilda wasn’t so wrong after all, Kendall thought to himself as he turned his back on the two younger men. “See you in a week,” he called over his shoulder not able to mask the chuckle escaping. “And try not to kill each other.”

 

Two hours later…….

 

Jared

 

Jared stomped around the large kitchen snatching at the chopping board and grabbing some carrots and assorted other vegetables throwing them onto the counter. Jared grabbed for the largest knife hanging on the wall and began peeling and chopping. 

 

The cupboards, refrigerator and the small freezer had been fully stocked with all kinds of food, enough for two for a week. The sheriff would be regularly checking on them and they were not allowed to leave the grounds of the house for the duration. Leaving would forfeit their claims and the Judge promised a decision on the fence and the tree at the end of the week. Morrison had obviously pre-planned his revenge, Jared thought with a curse his Mom would berate him for. He hacked viciously at a carrot on his chopping board imagining it to be one of the judge’s fingers. 

 

Jared looked up letting his gaze drift around the room. Inside the house was surprisingly pleasant. The décor was slightly old fashioned but the rooms were large and airy once the curtains were drawn back giving the house an almost friendly atmosphere. Not the scary place Jared had imagined as a child. 

 

Jared turned his attention back to his carrots chopping at them manically cursing the fact that he had to spend a week in the same house, the same space as Jensen Ackles. His nemesis…. or the love of your life, his brain helpfully added. Jared ignored the little voice and viciously cut through an onion chopping it into tiny pieces. “Gonna get his tree cut down. Hate him, hate him,” he hummed to himself as he threw the vegetables into the large pan he had found in one of the cupboards. Turning Jared went in search of more ingredients for his cooking. On his way back to the sink, arms full of fruit Jared glanced out of the window catching a glimpse of Jensen sitting in the back yard. With a groan, he dropped the fruit and slumped forwards leaning his elbows on the counter banging his head against the surface a couple of times. Who was he kidding – he still loved Jensen. Jensen had bought a quiet serenity into Jared’s boisterous life and he missed it, missed the tranquillity that Jensen unconsciously wrapped around him.

 

Jared sighed heavily. Two years after their break up and Jared was still hopelessly in love with Jensen, and most nights his dreams were filled with Jensen and the touch of his skin, his kisses and soft laughter. Jared groaned and banged his head against the counter again. Their relationship had been exactly six months long, an office romance, both finding themselves working in the publishing house in the next town, Jared as an assistant in marketing and advertising and Jensen as an illustrator in the art department. The attraction had been immediate despite their innate differences. Jensen was quiet to his noise, calm to his energy and neat and tidy to the organised chaos of his life. Jensen picked up after him and tidied their small apartment keeping it from turning into a health hazard. Jared cooked for them both and just for Jensen vacuumed once a week very badly. They laughed, made love and watched chick flicks together ignoring each other’s annoying habits and differences starting to build a love they both desperately craved. 

 

But love had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. They were both busy concentrating on their careers and came home, most nights, bone weary and tired. Their relationship suffered and unhappiness sneaked up on them tainting their love. They argued incessantly over stupid things with each quarrel fading into the next leaving nothing but angry words, heavy silences and a distance they couldn’t seem to conquer or close. 

 

One day they were together and happy, the next they were apart after a huge fight over something that had happened in the office. Jared had been flirting with a colleague – it was innocent and harmless but Jensen hadn’t taken it that way and a blazing row had ensued with each yelling abuse at the other – hurtful words they both stubbornly refused to take back. Jared had walked out to cool off and when he had returned to their apartment an hour later, Jensen had gone taking all his belongings. Jared knew, deep down, he should have run after Jensen but his stupid pride – one of his worst traits – got in the way and he had allowed his hurt and anger to take control stubbornly ignoring the small voice in his head begging him to call Jensen.

 

Hours had somehow turned into days and then months and years and then it had been too late – Jared had let Jensen go without a word, something he would regret for the rest of his life. To fill the void, he had thrown himself even more into his career working hard to get where he was now, Assistant Head of Marketing and Advertising with his own small team of staff. He was successful, worked twelve hour days and partied hard at the weekends. But Jared knew he was filling his life with noise and crowds of people who would never be his friends, desperately trying to drown himself in fun times all in an effort to smother the loneliness he felt eating away at his soul. 

 

Jared had bought his dream house six months ago not knowing that his neighbour was Jensen and the rest as they say was history. Six months of bickering and legal wrangling, all designed to hurt the other. They made war not love and were like wounded animals sniping and snarling at each other and it hurt, hurt more than Jared would admit, even to himself. 

 

Jared looked out of the window again. He sighed as he turned back to his preparations. Jared liked cooking. He had taught himself during his time at college terrified that he might starve to death without his Mom’s cooking. And for some unknown reason, baking had always calmed him and Jared still cooked up a storm when he was stressed or nervous - cookies, cakes, pies, you name it he cooked it – and boy did he need calming today, Jared thought to himself as he hacked into an apple hoping that he would survive the week without hacking into Jensen with the largest knife in the kitchen. 

 

Jensen

 

Jensen sat cross-legged in the back garden, his sketch pad across his lap, pencil poised. Jensen was keeping out of Jared’s way and had escaped to the garden to think and sketch. It always calmed him and he let his pencil move across the paper scribbling the outline of his chosen subject. The sun warmed his skin as he stopped drawing briefly and let his gaze drift around the garden lazily, his artist’s eye taking in every detail. The garden was filled with a variety of green all-year-round shrubs, a few rose bushes and an array of sweet smelling herbs. Large trees bordered the garden on both sides and an unruly lawn swept down to a high fence at the bottom of the area. 

 

Jensen looked down at his sketch rubbing his finger along the edges softening them slightly until he was happy he had it right. He glanced back at his subject - the tree at the bottom of the garden, reminding him so much of his own tree, the one Jared wanted to cut down. Jensen let out a long sigh at the thought of Jared. 

 

Jared who was full of fun and endless energy, like a whirlwind to Jensen’s gentle breeze. He was noisy, loud, annoying and untidy but Jensen still loved him. There had been no-one since Jared and Jensen admitted to himself he didn’t really want anyone else, no-one would ever match up to Jared in his eyes. He missed Jared. Missed the chaos that was Jared. Even missed picking up after him or stepping over the trail of debris that Jared always left in his wake. Jared was the flame. He was the moth. And Jensen was inexplicably drawn to the vibrancy and light that was Jared and only Jared. Jared had made his lonely life fun but he had made the biggest mistake of his life – he had run away from his chance of happiness, run away from Jared over a stupid misunderstanding combined with his own innate fears and insecurities. Jealousy was a powerful emotion and driven by continued office gossip, Jensen had let his jealousy control him, let it overwhelm him; let it convince him that Jared didn’t love him any more. 

 

It was stupid but Jensen had still run. Run, afraid and hurt, leaving a job he loved and a man he loved with all his heart. Jared had never chased after him; that had hurt too but Jensen knew he was just as much to blame as Jared. It was his fault; Jared had always been a flirt and Jensen knew he was faithful and would never cheat but he had still allowed his fears to choke him. Jensen had run ignoring the little voice in his head and buried himself in his art and worked towards the career he had always dreamed of. Love had seemingly deserted him leaving his life lonely; the solitude he told himself he preferred surrounded Jensen like a thick blanket shutting out the light that had been his life with Jared. 

 

But life had a way of smacking you across the face and six months ago, Jensen had come home from a business trip to find Jared his new neighbour. His worst nightmare or all his dreams come true, Jensen couldn’t decide. Their first meeting as neighbours had turned into a disaster ending in a slanging match over something stupid; Jensen couldn’t remember what any more. Old wounds opened and the bitterness boiled over into petty squabbles that neither of them seemed to be able to control. Instead of confronting each other over their failed relationship they lashed out trying to outdo the other by seeing who could hurt the other more. It was easier than loving so now they just circled one another striking and attacking with a myriad of small claims, law suits and spiteful words. 

 

Jensen sighed again wondering where it had all gone wrong and whether he would be able to last a whole week so near to Jared. Jensen dragged himself to his feet deciding that if they were to survive the week, he would offer Jared an olive branch and try to get along. Beats trying to smack him over the head with it, his mind helpfully added. 

 

 

Ten minutes later………….

 

Jensen leaned against the door frame, arms folded across his chest. He cast his eyes around the room. The kitchen was a disaster area. Ingredients, pans, pots and probably every piece of cutlery were strewn on every counter. A large pot on the stove was bubbling furiously, with the occasional spit and spatter as the water fizzed over the edge of the pot staining the white ceramic a dirty brown colour. Baked misshappen cookies lay haphazardly on a wire tray cooling. Two pies were lined up on the counter, obviously ready for the oven and in the middle of the chaos was Jared humming to himself completely absorbed in his baking. Another pie of some kind Jensen thought based on what he could see through the shambles of what had been, two hours previously, a tidy kitchen.

 

The air seemed to be thick with flour and Jared was covered from head to foot. The back and thighs of his jeans bore floury hand prints and his hair was no longer brown but white. Smudges of flour had even found their way onto Jared’s face along with juice of some kind of fruit. The scene shouted Jared, pure and simple, and the familiarity made the ache deep inside Jensen grow even bigger. Tears pricked at his eyes and Jensen swiped a hand across his face willing them away. 

 

Jensen couldn’t stand the mess, his fingers itched, and he knew Jared wouldn’t clean up, may be for days. Jensen shuddered at the thought; with a long drawn out sigh, he pushed himself off the door frame and headed towards the sink turning on the taps without looking. The water hit the pots jammed into the sink spraying him with cold water. He yelped jumping back in surprise turning off the tap. “Goddam it,” Jensen cursed wiping furiously at his jeans before dropping to the floor to mop up the water. 

 

Jared looked up from his apple pie. He wiped his floury hands on his jeans. “What the hell are you doing?” he asked irritated that Jensen had invaded his space.

 

Jensen looked up at Jared with a scowl. “Thought you could do with a hand,” he said, not able to force the words “like I used to do” out of his mouth. 

 

“I’ll do it,” Jared snapped. 

 

“You know you won’t,” Jensen accused.

 

Jared ignored the truth of the comment. “Yes I will. But when I’m good and ready.” 

 

Jensen dragged himself to his feet and glared at Jared. “We have to keep the place tidy and leave it just as we found it.”

 

“Who said?” Jared challenged.

 

“It’s in the instructions Judge Morrison left for us,” Jensen explained. “The house is let to some tenants who move in next month.”

 

“Who reads instructions?”

 

“Apparently not you,” Jensen retorted as he turned back to the sink fiddling with the pots. “Why do you always have to be so….. so messy?”

 

“I like being messy,” Jared defended with an angry glare. “I can be tidy…. I just don’t choose to be.”

 

Jensen raised his eyebrows. “OK if you say so,” he muttered.

 

“Mess is my friend. We are at one with each other,” Jared said. 

 

“Mess is your friend? You are at one with each other?” Jensen repeated turning on the tap again, this time more carefully. “Who even says that?” 

 

Jared stuck his tongue out at Jensen’s back. “And I’m not hurting anyone… except for asshole neat freaks,” he waved his hand in a sweeping motion managing to knock a pot full of chopped apples onto the floor. The pot clattered to the stone floor eventually rolling to a stop leaving a trail of apple pieces. 

 

Jensen glared. “Did I mention noisy and clumsy?” he turned back to the sink. “And real messy,” Jensen mumbled under his breath.

 

“Neat freak,” Jared repeated.

 

“Noisy klutz,” Jensen countered.

 

“It’s all your fault,” Jared accused with a scowl ignoring the pot and the spilled apples.

 

“How can it be my fault? I’m over here… you’re over there,” Jensen argued.

 

“You’re in here,” Jared replied childishly. “Being tidy all over the damn place. Messing with my culinary aura.”

 

Jensen snorted as he scrubbed at a stained pan. “More like culinary disaster.”

 

“Since when did you become the kitchen tidy police?” Jared paused for a moment looking up at the ceiling. “Oh wait a minute…. you were always the neat police.”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Somebody’s gotta clean up after your untidy ass. This kitchen doesn’t belong to us.”

 

“You were always such a neat freak,” Jared accused without thinking, releasing the “elephant” in the room. “You drove me bat shit.”

 

“I drove you bat shit?” Jensen spun around angrily. “You were always a slob…. always leaving your stuff all over the place. It was like….like an assault course to get through a room sometimes.”

 

“I never asked you to pick up after me,” Jared protested. 

 

“Someone had to… or we would have been buried under all your crap. Your closet had hazard warnings taped across the door.”

 

Jared glared at Jensen. “It wasn’t that bad,” he defended. “Your closet was too neat,” Jared mock shuddered. “And colour coded.”

 

Jensen raised his eyes ignoring the slur against his closet. “Yeah…. yeah it was that bad….. I’ve never met anyone as messy as you. You made messy an art form.”

 

“And I’ve never met anyone so obsessed with neat and tidy as you …. it’s not ….. not natural.” Jared marched towards one of the cupboards flinging open the door. He gazed up at the cups, mugs, bowls and plates all neatly stacked along the shelf. Sensing that Jensen was watching him, Jared began to mix up crockery. A few seconds later, he stepped back to admire his handiwork – large plates were balanced precariously on smaller plates, medium sized plates balanced on bowls and cups and mugs completely mixed up, no order and complete jumble of china. Jared grinned; he was being childish but knew it would drive Jensen crazy and he smirked satisfied. He grabbed a discarded bag of flour from the counter and sprinkled a handful over the surface and then drew a smiley face. Jared grinned. 

 

Jensen scowled turning back to the pots determined not to rise to the bait. He grit his teeth against the urge to grab a cloth and wash down the counter but made a mental note to return and tidy the cupboard when Jared was asleep. “I hate you.” Jensen scrubbed hard at the pot. 

 

“I hate you more,” Jared snarled.

 

“I seriously doubt it,” Jensen scrubbed even harder taking out his frustration on the dirty pot.

 

“I never asked you in here today. So why don’t you move away from the pots and go do….do……. tidy stuff some place else,” Jared said.

 

Jensen blew out a calming breath turning back to Jared. “I thought we should try….. try and bury the hatchet…. and preferably not in each other’s heads,” he gave a small shrug. “But I guess it was a stupid idea.” He shrugged again and threw the cloth he was holding at Jared. “Here. You made the mess. You clean it up. Happy now?” Jensen glowered at Jared.

 

Jared jutted his chin out. “Delirious,” he snapped.

 

“Good,” Jensen turned moving towards the door.

 

Jared felt a stab of guilt. Jensen had been trying to make the best of a bad situation and as usual Jared’ stubborn streak had materialised. He groaned silently wanting to smack his head on the counter. “Jensen…. wait,” Jared grabbed at Jensen’s arm. The immediate spark of electricity he felt as his fingers brushed against Jensen’s skin nearly made Jared’s knees give way and he shivered convinced every nerve ending was throbbing with the sensation. Jared glanced across at Jensen and from the look on the other man’s face, he had felt it too. Want and desire.

 

Jensen looked down at the hand clutching his arm. He couldn’t bring himself to look up at Jared knowing he would see a reflection of his own desire and need reflected in Jared’s eyes. It was official, they still wanted each other and it terrified him; Jensen shuddered. His skin was tingling and his body was trembling at the closeness, at Jared’s touch. His heart thundered in his chest and Jensen swallowed hard pushing all his feelings, his desires, down deep. Instead he concentrated on conjuring up his frustration and anger from deep within him.

 

They stood in silence, the only sound the loud ticking of the kitchen clock marking out the seconds they held one another’s gaze, neither flinching, but each searching. Searching for something not quite lost. 

 

They had unconsciously moved closer and Jared, without thinking, reached up smoothing a hand down Jensen’s face. “I’m sorry,” Jared murmured, knowing he was probably, for some reason, apologising for the past as well. 

 

Jensen closed his eyes leaning into the touch. “I’m sorry too.”

 

Suddenly lost in the moment and the past, Jared leaned forwards and brushed his lips across Jensen’s lips. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered. Jared pulled an unresisting Jensen closer as their lips met in a gentle kiss that deepened as their tongues met tasting the familiar uniqueness of each other. 

 

Jensen could feel himself falling and he chased the recognisable touch of Jared’s lips as they kissed. Jared pushed Jensen against the table, jarring it, and another pot crashed to the floor. The noise startled Jensen and reality suddenly hit him hard; Jensen snapped his eyes open drawing back. He stared at Jared. “Don’t,” he barked taking another step backwards. “I meant a truce…. not anything else. How could I be so stupid? I don’t want this.”

 

“I think you do,” Jared stepped closer. He couldn’t help himself. He loved Jensen, wanted him so desperately. “I do.” The admission didn’t surprise him – Jared had always known, deep down, that Jensen was it for him. No-one would ever compare to Jensen. “I do,” he repeated, his voice barely a whisper.

 

Jensen shook his head violently. “I don’t need you in my life.”

 

“Too messy for you?” Jared baited. 

 

“I like my life as it….. without complications,” Jensen scowled.

 

“So you want us to continue fighting and bickering…. over …. over fences and stuff?” Jared asked cocking his head to one side. “Avoiding shit because….. well just because.” Jared shrugged.

 

Jensen stared down at his feet, shifting nervously from foot to foot. “No… I guess not,” he mumbled the confession. “We’re both being…. being stupid stubborn assholes. We…. we should just bury the hatchet.”

 

“But not in each other’s heads?” Jared gave a soft laugh.

 

“No,” Jensen shook his head. “Too messy.”

 

Jared chuckled and decided to press onwards. He took a deep breath. “I think you miss me…. and my clutter….and the chaos,” he whispered. “And the life we were starting to make.”

 

“I do not,” Jensen snapped. 

 

“Liar,” Jared accused, determined he wasn’t going to miss his opportunity to tell Jensen how he still felt about him. “I miss you….. even with all the neat and tidy scary stuff you got going on… it’s kinda cute…. I miss it Jensen…. I miss us.” 

 

Jensen narrowed his eyes, suddenly angry. “Well I don’t…. I don’t want anything from you…. ever.” It was lie and Jensen knew it – he wanted Jared so badly it hurt but he was afraid all over again. He couldn’t help the stab of envy at Jared’s bravery wishing he was more like the younger man. Jensen hardened his heart against his feelings. “I just want a truce. To get this week over with. Then we go our separate ways.” He didn’t give Jared a chance to answer or protest as he raced out of the kitchen slamming the door behind him.

 

“Jensen,” Jared blew out a long sigh staring at the closed door. 

 

 

Three days later…………….

 

Jared sat at the kitchen table nibbling at the top of his pen distractedly as he stared at the computer screen battling his way through the hundred emails he had waiting for his attention. He couldn’t keep his mind on the job, his thoughts wandering – without his permission – to Jensen. 

 

They had spent three days managing to avoid each other and hardly speaking. They had, however, managed to put up a good show for the sheriff’s two visits and the man had gone away happy on each occasion and they had gone back to avoiding one another. Jared had taken up residency in the large kitchen setting up his office on the kitchen table. He had baked some more, made a complete mess in an effort to draw Jensen into an argument, all to no avail. The kitchen and the cupboards had miraculously been tidied during the night. Neither said a word - Jared had just messed them up again and Jensen had tidied them again and so it went on – in ever decreasing circles almost making Jared dizzy. 

 

Jensen refused to be drawn into a conversation and seemingly couldn’t bear to be in the same room as Jared having taken up residency in the small glass conservatory attached to the back of the house. Jared had tried to ignore the hurt he felt at Jensen’s rejection and instead had thrown himself into his work answering emails and generally directing his small team via his laptop. 

 

It was killing Jared and he blew out a long drawn out sigh. “You suck big time Padalecki,” he mumbled as he grabbed for his mug and took a sip of his now lukewarm coffee. Determined to concentrate on his job and not Jensen, Jared flicked open an email – a request for a campaign for the newest book from Eloise Reynolds. Jared sighed - it was no brainer as Eloise Reynolds’ books didn’t need marketing or Jared’s special touch. Her books about a rabbit and his friends sold quickly and Jared always marvelled at her vivid story telling and the beautiful illustrations that facilitated the narrative. He clicked onto the first picture and nearly spat out his coffee. “What the hell?” Jared leaned closer with a frown. His finger manically pounded his mouse-wheel scrolling down the pages scanning the contents. “Son of a bitch,” he said grabbing his laptop and heading towards the conservatory wondering why he had never noticed before.

 

 

Jensen stared down at his latest drawing. Jared. He groaned. The man was irritating, noisy and untidy and Jensen loved him. Loved him so much he was afraid to go near terrified he would throw himself at Jared and beg for the life they had started together, the life he still craved. Wouldn’t be a bad thing, his mind helpfully added. Jared loved him, Jensen knew it. Jared had been the courageous one and admitted his feelings. And as always, Jensen had been a coward again and run away. He growled softly as he looked down at his picture again smudging the pencil lines and softening Jared’s skin with a finger imagining the feel of the real thing in his head. “You suck,” Jensen whispered to himself. His head jerked up as the door flew open and Jensen quickly turned the page hiding his picture, the evidence of his love, from Jared.

 

“What the hell?” Jared shoved the laptop under Jensen’s nose. “You’re her…… I mean him…. oh hell I don’t know what I mean,” he glared at Jensen pointing a finger. “Eloise Reynolds is you…. and this is your ….. your damn tree.”

 

Jensen swallowed hard as he glanced at the laptop. It was his story. His illustrations. His tree. He looked up at Jared knowing there was no use in lying idly wondering how it had taken Jared so long to work it out. Eighteen months ago, his dream to be a writer and illustrator had been realised when his first children’s book had been accepted by the publishing house Jared worked for. Five books later, Jensen was successful making a career of writing books about a rabbit and his friends. Jensen sighed. “Actually she was my aunt. I came to live with her when I was nine… remember? I just used her name. She’d have gotten a kick out of it.”

 

“So you don’t deny it?” Jared snapped knowing it was a stupid question.

 

“No,” Jensen shook his head as he laid his notebook on the table. “It’s my story. My drawings. Even my tree.”

 

“I can’t cut down Elliott’s tree,” Jared said waving his hands in the air in frustration, totally aware it was another stupid thing to say but he couldn’t seem to help the words tumbling out of his mouth.

 

“You’ve read them?” Jensen asked surprised.

 

Jared gave a jerky small nod and marched up and down the conservatory, his mind filled with confusion, anger and bewilderment. “He’ll be homeless.”

 

Jensen snorted. “Don’t forget you’re gonna burn it too,” he accused as he got to his feet.

 

“Now you’re being stupid,” Jared stopped mid-stride and jabbed a finger at Jensen.

 

“I’m being stupid….you’re the one worrying about a character from a book and his home. Jared …. I hate to break this to you but Elliott is a rabbit from a book who just happens to live in a tree,” Jensen gave a small shrug. “Well … that looks like mine.”

 

Jared scowled. “Elliott’s a stupid name for a rabbit,” he snarled. “Shoulda guessed someone as girly as you would choose a ridiculous name. And he’s too tidy for a rabbit,” Jared accused damningly. “Should have guessed a neat freak like you would have a neat freak bunny.”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “I’m leaving,” he turned his back on Jared.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Jared grabbed Jensen by the arm yanking him closer. “And Jake…. Jake the scruffy rabbit….. Elliott’s best friend….you made me a damn rabbit with floppy ears and ….and he’s scruffy….. and untidy…. and so not cool.” Jared could feel his anger rise even though he knew it was ridiculous to be upset over a character in a children’s book. He slammed his laptop down on the table and glared at Jensen. 

 

“If the floppy ears fit,” Jensen snapped jerking his arm out of Jared’s grip.

 

“You’re such an asshole,” Jared accused with a snarl. 

 

“Takes one to know one,” Jensen retorted. “And at least I didn’t make you a ….. a snake or….. or a rat.” 

 

Jared took a deep breath desperately trying to calm himself. “What?”

 

“You heard…… I said… at least I didn’t make you a snake or a rat,” Jensen repeated, his own voice rising in anger. 

 

“What the hell is your problem?” Jared yelled. 

 

“I don’t have a problem,” Jensen yelled back. 

 

Jared growled. “I was flirting… yeah so sue me… I was always flirting I know….you knew it…. hell everyone knew that I flirted but that was it…. f-l-i-r-t-i-n-g… nothing else. It didn’t mean anything,” he shouted. “I was so totally in love with you… didn’t you know that? Couldn’t you see that? I would have never cheated… or done anything to hurt you.”

 

Jensen stared at Jared. He’d known the truth all along but had let his jealousy and fear drive them apart. He sighed suddenly tired. “I know,” he mumbled.

 

“You ran away,” Jared accused. “Didn’t give me a chance.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You never called.”

 

Neither did you,” Jensen retorted.

 

Jared put his hands up in surrender. “OK. So we were both stupid stubborn assholes.”

 

“I guess,” Jensen agreed looking down at the floor distractedly.

 

“Why didn’t you give me a chance?” Jared asked. “Didn’t I deserve a chance?”

 

Jensen looked back up at Jared. “Yeah…. yeah you did… and I don’t know,” he answered softly. “We were fighting all the time…. and I just thought… you’d be happier without me.”

 

“I was never happy without you,” Jared confessed. “There was always something missing.”

 

Jensen looked at Jared surprised. “Really?”

 

“Yes really,” Jared nodded. 

 

“Oh,” Jensen couldn’t think of anything more sensible to say.

 

“You ran away,” Jared repeated.

 

“I know,” Jensen repeated. 

 

“I still love you…. have always loved you,” Jared took a step towards Jensen.

 

Jensen shook his head. “It wouldn’t work,” he mumbled. “We’d fight about stuff all the time. Look at how we’ve acted over the fences, lights and God knows what else. Like a couple of stupid kids. Bickering and hurting each other all over again.”

 

“I wanted to kiss you,” Jared said.

 

“You wanted to hit me,” Jensen argued. “With a branch of my tree if I remember rightly.”

 

Jared shrugged. “OK. I would have kissed you afterwards… and anyways you were being annoying and reasonable all over the place.”

 

Jensen shook his head. “It wouldn’t work.” 

 

“I think it would,” Jared moved closer. “Give us a second chance.”

 

Jensen shook his head. “I don’t love you any more,” he managed to force out. He took a step backwards hoping Jared couldn’t hear the lie in his voice. 

 

Jared shook his head. “I don’t believe you.” Jared accidentally knocked into the table as Jensen dodged out of his reach. Jensen’s notebook fell to the floor revealing his latest picture in all its lovingly detailed splendour. 

 

Silence echoed around them as they both stared down at the drawing, frozen to the spot. Jared finally tore his eyes away from the sketch and looked across at Jensen. “Don’t love me huh?” he whispered.

 

Jensen flushed bright red. “No,” his voice wavered slightly as he shuffled towards the door. He had to escape, needed to escape, before he did something stupid, like kiss Jared. 

 

“You talk such crap sometimes,” Jared crowded Jensen against the doorway. He pressed his body against Jensen’s revelling in the well-defined body touching his own. 

 

“Bastard,” Jensen spat desperately trying to wriggle free but Jared only increased the pressure of his body against Jensen’s. “I hate you,” he said softly but his body was betraying him. Jensen could feel his cock hardening against Jared’s hardness. 

 

“Liar,” Jared gave a small mischievous smile. He gyrated his hips, grinding his cock against Jensen smirking at the breathy groan that escaped Jensen’s mouth. “Say no and I’ll stop,” he said with a hopeful smile as he cupped Jensen’s face in his hands.

 

Jensen put up a stubborn final struggle before surrendering to the warm body pressed against his own, the large warm hands on his face. Temptation and need drove him on and Jensen trembled with indecision closing his eyes. This is what he craved, what he wanted. He needed to love again. Mind made up, Jensen opened his eyes staring across at Jared. “Don’t stop,” he breathed.

 

“Are you sure?” Jared asked dropping his hands rubbing them up and down Jensen’s arms gently. He had to know, had to be sure.

 

Jensen had never been surer of anything in his life. He nodded before claiming Jared’s lips in a soft wet kiss. “Please don’t stop.” He trailed his tongue along Jared’s lips, down his chin to his throat and back again. Jensen pulled back. “If you stop I’ll clean up your closet,” he teased. “Then the kitchen.”

 

Jared snorted out a laugh. “No cleaning for you today… we’re gonna make a sticky mess,” he breathed, his voice husky with desire and want. He didn’t need a second invitation though; holding on tight Jared pushed Jensen backwards until they hit the closed door. Clutching at each other, almost desperately, they deepened the kiss their tongues tangling as they claimed one another’s mouth. Lack of breath finally separated them and they drew back to smile at each other, hands still clutching hands. Desperate to taste Jensen again, Jared pulled on his head impatiently until their lips touched again. They kissed fervently, kisses full of passion and need, as the desire that had smouldered under the surface was set free. They clawed at each other, their hands exploring the other’s body frantically, as they devoured the other’s mouth. They both moaned in pleasure as they mapped the still familiar territory of one another’s body.

 

Jared pulled back with a groan. “Bed now,” he tugged Jensen through the doorway and towards the stairs.

 

“My room,” Jensen breathed huskily.

 

“Why?”

 

“Nearer,” Jensen huffed. “And probably tidier,” he smirked at Jared.

 

“I hate you,” Jared tugged Jensen closer for another kiss claiming his lips roughly. 

 

“No you don’t,” Jensen murmured against Jared’s lips. 

 

“No I don’t,” Jared shoved Jensen’s bedroom door open rolling his eyes briefly at the neat and tidy room, everything in its place, the bed made – so unlike his disaster area of a room with its scattered clothes and possessions covering the floor and every surface and unmade bed. Jared hated when Jensen was right but hell would freeze over or he would clean out his closet at home – whichever came first - before he would ever admit it. Instead he grinned at Jensen. “Now let’s make that mess,” Jared said kicking the door closed. “Your bed is just…… far too tidy.”

 

Jensen opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Jared covering his mouth in another kiss. He moaned as Jared ran his tongue along his lips demanding entry. Jensen moaned again opening his mouth to Jared’s determined onslaught. Jared thrust his tongue into the warmth licking and exploring as he stroked his hands up and down Jensen’s body. Jensen held on for dear life returning Jared’s kisses, kiss for kiss. Tender than hard then tender again until they were both panting from lack of air. They began to pull and tug at each other's clothing. Shirts, t-shirts, jeans and underwear flew in every direction as they touched and caressed the naked skin as it was revealed. 

 

Jared blew out a soft breath as his hands caressed Jensen’s warm skin. He smoothed his fingers over Jensen’s chest and nipples tracing a path across the warm skin before dropping his hands lower. 

 

Jensen shivered as Jared’s hands fingered his cock and balls. “Please,” he moaned thrusting his hips forwards, his own hands reaching for Jared’s cock running his fingers up and down the soft silky length. 

 

“Gonna make love….. not war,” Jared said huskily.

 

Jensen huffed. “I can’t believe you just said that,” he groaned as Jared squeezed his cock running a finger along the leaking slit. Jensen growled low in the back of his throat as he returned the favour, massaging Jared’s cock between his fingers. 

 

Jared writhed against Jensen’s touch but managed to squeak out a chuckle. “Want you,” he whispered in Jensen’s ear. “So much.”

 

“Want you too.” Jensen gasped as Jared released his cock walking them backwards pushing Jensen onto the bed before climbing on himself. Jared kicked the comforter towards the bottom of the bed before turning his attention back to Jensen. Side by side, they pressed together revelling in the sensation of naked skin against naked skin settling into a rhythm of slowly moving against one another enjoying the shared intimacy. Jensen drew back drinking in the sight of a naked Jared in his bed again. Jensen let his gaze track up and down admiringly taking in the sight of Jared’s strong chest, erect nipples, firm taut stomach, narrow waist and muscled thighs and legs. Jensen licked his lips, fixing his stare on Jared's groin. Jared was hard for him, his cock rising up from dark wiry hair between his thighs. Jensen moaned at the sight as he stroked Jared’s skin. Warm and soft – just as he remembered. He leaned over eagerly claiming Jared’s kissable lips.

 

Rolling on top of Jensen, Jared melded their bodies together as he plundered Jensen’s lips and mouth hungrily. Jensen sighed deep and low against his mouth tightening his grip proving to Jared he wanted this just as desperately. Pulling back slightly, Jared began to explore Jensen's body with his tongue revelling in the sensations and the small whines coming from the man underneath him. Nipples hardened under Jared's feather like caresses and Jensen moaned low and needy arching up into the touch. Jared grinned against Jensen’s skin pleased before moving up Jensen’s body capturing his lips once again in a kiss.

 

Lips still locked together, Jensen pushed at Jared bouncing slightly on the soft bed as he arranged them until they were lying side by side again. Drawing back from the kiss, he grinned at Jared. "I’ve missed you so much. I’m sorry I ran away…. sorry for hurting you. I love you. I always have,” he whispered stroking a hand lovingly up and down Jared’s flank, his hand finally tracing small circles on Jared’s flat belly. “Always will … even though you’re messy, noisy and…. messy.”

 

Jared chuckled. “I love every neat freak inch of you…. and I missed you too. Even when we were fighting. And I’m sorry for everything,” Jared leaned towards Jensen pressing his nakedness against the other man taking pleasure in the feel of Jensen’s dampened skin as they rubbed and ground their bodies against one another.

 

Jensen drew back slightly grinning at the whine of protest from Jared. “Leave the past in the past? Start again?” he said, face hopeful, small smile gracing his lips. He bit at his lips nervously. 

 

Jared smiled nodding enthusiastically and was rewarded with a happy smile from Jensen. “Not letting you go this time… or ever,” he murmured as his hands, tongue and lips began to probe and massage every dip and curve of Jensen’s body. Jared entangled their legs together as he lost himself in an enthusiastic kiss from Jensen. 

 

“Not going anywhere,” Jensen promised as he moved his hand slowly down towards Jared's groin. Jared's breathing hitched as Jensen lazily ran his fingers up and down his cock. Jared groaned in ecstasy pushing his swelling cock into Jensen's willing hand, as he possessed his lips in an enthusiastic kiss. Thrusting his tongue in and out of Jared’s mouth, Jensen matched the rhythm he was using on Jared’s cock. Slow pumping actions causing Jared to whimper as his cock swelled and lengthened.

 

Jared returned the kisses as his hands roamed restlessly over Jensen’s body, his fingers tracing wild patterns over warm flushed skin. Jensen groaned at the touch luxuriating in the firm body pressed tight against his own and the silky hardness pulsing in his hand. "Please." Jensen murmured grinding his groin against Jared's thigh, pleading. Jared smiled as he began to rub and massage Jensen's twitching cock to hardness. 

 

Both painfully hard, they thrust against each other as an almost animalistic desire overtook them. Lost in a shared passion and desire, they rolled over and over, tangling their bodies in the sheets, as they rocked against each other enjoying the feel of skin against skin, hardness against hardness. Kissing and licking at each other, they explored the other's nakedness with hands and mouths, their bodies intimately touching moving rhythmically in a seemingly erotic dance. 

 

Without warning Jared rolled them until he was laying full length on top of Jensen enjoying the sensation of the sweat sheened body trapped beneath his own. Jared smiled down at Jensen before leaning down to steal a kiss indulging in the welcoming swollen lips. Suddenly impatient Jensen thrust his hips upwards grinding his cock against Jared's hardness. Jared growled in the back of his throat nipping at Jensen’s lips. Jensen pushed up into the kiss moaning Jared's name. 

 

They moulded their bodies together enjoying the intimacy as their hands fondled and explored the other's moist skin taking time to investigate, relearning and memorising every detail of each other's body. Descending willingly and surrendering to the sensual feelings evoked, they kissed lazily touching and caressing as they slowly rocked their hips taking pleasure in the heat and friction of the familiar sensations as their cocks slid together.

 

Jared drew back slightly laughing at the pouty frown Jensen shot him. With a smile he leaned down licking at Jensen's body tracing his tongue up his chest swirling the tip around each nipple in turn feeling them harden under his gentle caresses. His fingers skimmed over Jensen's soft skin tracking along each rib in turn before rubbing circles on his belly. 

 

Jensen trembled with need as Jared brushed a hand over his belly before moving towards his cock and balls. He arched his back as Jared squeezed his cock running his thumb over the leaking head again. Jared removed his hand silencing Jensen's protesting whimper with a long drawn out kiss before pulling back and nuzzling at the hollow at the base of Jensen’s throat with his lips running his tongue up to the soft spot right behind his ear. 

 

They began to rock against each other again, their fluid movements almost frantic. Their mouths crashed together sharing the same breath as they stepped up their rhythm thrusting harder and harder bringing each other nearer and nearer towards the pinnacle of completion. 

 

Jared groaned as Jensen nipped and sucked at his skin. Dropping his hand between their bodies, Jensen grabbed Jared's cock stroking and caressing, soft strokes then hard strokes. Jared writhed as pleasure shot through his body. All his muscles tensed as he spiralled towards his orgasm. Jensen squeezed his cock hard and Jared couldn't control himself any longer. Jensen's thumb scraping along his wet slit sent him over the edge and he submitted to the erotic vibrations coursing through his body. Jared’s muscles tensed again and he closed his eyes coming hard with a strangled cry shooting his release between their flushed bodies and over Jensen's fist. With a drawn out sigh, Jared twitched and jerked as he half-relaxed into the feeling allowing his climax to overwhelm him. Jensen released his cock but Jared continued to rub himself against Jensen's body desperate to prolong the wonderful moment wanting to savour every moment of their love-making. Covering Jensen's mouth with his own Jared kissed him possessively and hungrily. 

 

Jensen squirmed underneath Jared arching his back off the bed as he thrust his cock wantonly against the other man's thigh over and over. Jared moved his lips to sucking at the pulse point on Jensen's neck. “Come for me.” 

 

Jensen groaned at the request thrusting his cock against Jared's body searching for and finding the wonderful friction of skin against skin. Jensen’s muscles stiffened and then flexed as he fell towards his own pleasure. Jensen arched his back once more as his orgasm rippled through his body his breathing coming in harsh pants as his cock pulsed spurting his seed between their bodies mixing with Jared's release and covering their bellies, thighs and hips. He moaned Jared’s name over and over. 

 

Cocks now soft, they still continued to move against each other relishing the last minutes of ecstasy their bodies tingling with the electricity of their lovemaking. Panting and breathing hard, Jensen finally came down from his high and back to his senses. Reaching up, he dragged Jared's mouth towards his own kissing him hard and hungrily letting the want and need overwhelm him again. They kissed, nipped and sucked at one another before finally yielding to the inevitable; stilling their frantic movements they rolled apart slightly desperately trying to calm their ragged breathing. Lying close, they clasped hands tightly as they allowed their breathing to return to normal.

 

Jared rolled and grabbed for his t-shirt cleaning them up quickly before drawing the comforter up over them. Pulling Jensen close, Jared tangled their legs together. Cuddled close, they lay silently basking in the afterglow of their love making exchanging the occasional soft kiss.

 

Jared nuzzled at Jensen’s neck. “I love you,” he whispered.

 

“Love you back,” Jensen cuddled closer to Jared. “Are we done fighting?” he worried his lip pulling back to look at Jared. He couldn’t help asking again - he had to be sure.

 

“Yeah…. all done fighting,” Jared kissed Jensen. 

 

“Making love…. not war,” Jensen smirked repeating Jared’s earlier words. 

 

Jared snorted. “Loving my neighbour.”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Love me? Love my tree?” he retorted.

 

Jared chuckled. “I’m gonna marry you under that damn tree,” he said determined.

 

“Just might let you,” Jensen challenged.

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen smiled. “With one condition.”

 

“Anything.” 

 

“Can I tidy your house? Your closet?”

 

“Jerk,” Jared pulled Jensen even closer silencing him with a kiss.

 

 

Epilogue (Spring – six months later) ……

 

It was his very last duty as Judge, his retirement beckoned. Kendall Morrison briefly looked heavenwards offering up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listening and watching over them. With smile, he looked back at the two young men who stood in front of him clutching each other’s hand. They looked nervous and happy at the same time. Simple gold bands adorned their ring fingers, happy smiles were plastered across their faces and Kendall swore he could see love shining in their eyes for one another. He smiled. “It is my honour to pronounce you married. Be kind to each other. Enjoy your life together. No suing each other…. no law suits… and don’t go to bed mad at one another. Deal?” Kendall held out his hand, palm upwards.

 

“Deal,” Jensen and Jared answered with matching smiles each slapping the judge’s hand in promise.

 

Kendall smirked. “Well just don’t stand there damn well kiss each other,” he said turning to walk towards the house. “I have your files to burn,” he said over his shoulder. “Should keep me warm all this winter.” Kendall smiled to himself as he looked over his shoulder at the two young men.

 

Jared and Jensen stood under the tree, arms wrapped around each other, lost in a kiss. Lost in a world only the two of them belonged to. Kendall chuckled to himself as he headed towards his retirement. 

 

A gentle spring breeze rustled through the branches of the tree, showering Jared and Jensen with confetti of delicate white blossom.

 

THE END


End file.
